


One Constant

by just_another_outcast



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 MacGyver + MacGyver, Gen, James MacGyver is a major douchebag, James is ooc in this but idc, coda to 2x23, i hate him, macgyver + macgyver, tag to 2x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: To say that Mac's life had been flipped turned upside down would be an understatement, and he was not okay.  (tag to 2x23, MacGyver + MacGyver)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here it is. The final episode tag, number forty-four. Honestly, this moment is really bittersweet for me, and I can't thank you enough for being the most incredible readers in the world. Thank you so much for everything. I hope I really have become a better writer through these tags, and I look forward to continuing to write in the future. This is a tag to episode 2x23, MacGyver + MacGyver. It takes place right after the episode ends, and will likely be canon divergent upon the beginning of season three. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!
> 
> Also, please come visit me on tumblr! I can be found under the user bands-space-and-monsters-oh-my. The next thing I'll be posting is chapter two of To The Ends of The Earth, which should be up sometime on Monday I'm guessing. After that, I'll write two of the follow ups that were requested and post them, then another chapter of TTEOTE, and so on. I'm not sure what my updating schedule is going to be, but I would assume that you can expect two follow ups per week along with one new chapter of TTEOTE. Thank you guys for everything. I love you all!

The moment Jack saw Mac walk out those doors, he made a beeline for James, a look of fury on his face. He had been planning on holding back all of his opinions on the man, but now that Mac had quit, there was no reason to.

“You son of a bitch,” Jack said as he walked into the war room.

“Agent Dalton-“

“No!” Jack interrupted. “No, you don’t get to speak right now. You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you, and your chance to make things right flew out the window years ago. There are so many things that I wanna say to you right now, but I actually plan on taking care of my kid, which I know you could never understand, so I’m only gonna say the ones that are most important right now,” Jack said, his face beet red in anger. He knew the rest of the team was watching, but he didn’t care. Jack quickly swung his fist up and struck James in the cheekbone, hard enough to make the man fall to the ground and for the skin to be broken. “Screw you, Oversight. I quit.”

With that, Jack turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Like he told the award winning father in negligence and abandonment, he had a kid he actually cared enough about to take care of.

...

Mac didn’t make eye contact with anyone as he quickly made his way out of the building and into the parking garage. He walked over to the large window sill and rested his hands on it, breathing quickly. He needed to calm down before he gave himself an anxiety attack. Mac tried to focus on slowing his breathing and calming his mind. His racing thoughts were only making things worse. If he could manage to calm down, maybe he would be okay to drive home. But what was he supposed to do? Phoenix was his home. He couldn’t imagine himself doing anything other than working with his team, his family.

Tears came to Mac’s eyes as he realized the gravity of what he’d done. There was no going back from this. He didn’t want anything to do with the man who was biologically his father, James. He could never call the man his dad, much less work for him or with him. But still, leaving the team he loved with all of his heart was the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life.

Mac tried to let the cool breeze calm him, but to no avail. He closed his eyes and turned around, letting himself slide down to the floor. It was pathetic looking, but Mac couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d just had one of the worst days of his life, so he was entitled to a little hurt and dramatic actions. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against them, holding his hands together in front. He couldn’t believe he’d actually quit the job he loved more than life. What was he supposed to do now?

Mac was saved from having to actually ponder that question by the elevator door dinging to alert the presence of someone else entering the garage. He quickly put his knees down and tried to wipe his face for any evidence of possible tears. No matter who it was, he needed to at least look put together and not the complete wreck he was.

“Hey, buddy.”

It was Jack. Part of Mac relaxed at the man’s entrance, but another part of him geared up for a fight. He really didn’t want a lecture right now, but he would defend himself and his actions.

“Please don’t start lecturing me about how I should just forgive my father and move on, because I really don’t need that right now, especially not from you,” Mac said, finally looking up and meeting Jack’s eyes. The man looked equal parts worried and furious.

“Oh, kid, I’m not here to lecture you, I’m here to make sure you’re okay,” Jack replied gently, taking a seat right beside the blond. Mac scoffed at the words. How could he possibly be okay after the day he just had? “Yeah, I know, stupid question.” Of course, Jack could always read him like a book. “Besides, I think you made the decision that was right for you,” he said, nudging Mac’s shoulder.

“I just can’t believe he was there the whole time. He was there the whole time, and he never said anything, or even let me know. He just stayed in the shadows, manipulating my entire freaking life. How can I know that any I did was of my own volition? Getting a full ride to MIT? He probably had something to do with that. I thought my decision to enlist was spur of the moment but I guess he probably had a hand in that too somehow. He admitted that we were only paired up because of him, and that we only got into DXS because of him too. Even my own house is probably his and not my grandfather’s,” Mac’s voice broke at the end, his eyes once again filling with tears. He pulled his knees back up to his chest and rested his head on them to avoid letting Jack see him cry, although he knew the man knew.

In true Jack fashion, Mac felt a gentle hand settle on his far shoulder and pull him closer to Jack. Mac didn’t resist the pull, instead letting his head come to rest on Jack’s shoulder as he tried to calm himself down.

“Yeah, your old man is a bastard, that’s for damn sure,” Jack said, gently rubbing Mac’s shoulder and back with his hand. “But I can tell you one thing that man never had any influence on: you and me. He may have arranged our meeting, but he never could’ve predicted what you came to mean to me, and vice versa. Hell, I couldn’t even have predicted it since we both basically hated each other when we first met,” he added with a laugh. Mac let out a small chuckle himself, shaking his head slightly against Jack’s shoulder. He knew he should lift his head up, but he didn’t really want to. There was this comfort that always came from being close to Jack, and right now, that’s really what Mac needed. His whole life had been turned upside down, but Jack was the one constant. The man was still right by his side, holding him together, both literally and metaphorically. “I know there’s nothing I can say to make this better, or even any easier, but just remember that no matter what changes, I won’t. I’m still gonna be here, no matter who arranged our first meeting.”

Mac nodded against Jack’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything. The two were quiet for a minute. The steady rhythm of Jack’s breathing helped to calm Mac, and reminded him that everything would be okay, because he had Jack, Phoenix or no Phoenix. Eventually, Mac’s thoughts went back to his dad - no, James, he couldn’t even call that man his father anymore, much less his dad - had said to him in that burning room.

“He didn’t even care, Jack,” he whispered. “He didn’t care at all.”

“What do you mean he didn’t care? He was sending you all of those funky clues and all that,” Jack said with a small shrug.

“It wasn’t him,” Mac said, picking his head off the man’s shoulder and sitting up. “That was all Matty. She knew she couldn’t say anything but she wanted me to find out, so she left all that stuff. Which means that my own father didn’t even care enough about me to ever plan on making contact with me again. If he’d had it his way, I probably never would’ve known. He didn’t care enough to reach out. He didn’t care at all.” Mac turned his head away when he finished, hoping to ward off more tears. He scoffed at himself. When had he become so emotional?

Jack was silent. Clearly this was news to him as well. If Mac had to make a guess, he would say that Jack was considering going back to the war room and introducing Oversight to his fist. The man just sighed and continued rubbing his back.

“That’s his loss,” Jack said. “Despite his IQ, the man is one of the biggest idiots I’ve ever met. Not wanting to be an active part of your life is just one of the never ending examples of his idiotic and terrible decisions. I wish like hell I could change all of this for you, but I can’t. You deserve better, kid.” Jack gave Mac a soft smile and pulled him closer again. Mac didn’t resist and let the gap between them fall to nothing, their shoulders and legs touching.

“That’s not even the worst part,” Mac mumbled, his head still down and his hands together resting on his knees. “When we were trapped in that room that we lit on fire, I thought that maybe we would die, so I forced him to tell me why he really left, and he did. He told me everything. I guess it’s good that I know, but now I wish I’d never asked,” he said, shaking his head. Mac wouldn’t meet Jack’s eyes, despite the man’s nudging him to do so.

“What did he say?” Jack asked. Mac just shook his head again. “Mac, what did that bastard tell you?” he asked again, his voice growing in fury. His hand stopped moving on Mac’s back in his growing anger at James. Mac chuckled in spite of himself. Jack was this mad at the man and he didn’t even know the truth yet. Once he knew, Mac didn’t think there was anything he could do to stop Jack from quite possibly killing the man.

“He told me it was my fault,” Mac said with a thin-lipped smile, turning to face Jack and shaking his head.

“He did what?” Jack asked to confirm, his voice eerily low and calm, yet seething. Mac knew that anger. It was usually reserved for the people who hurt him, and it was the highest and most dangerous level of Jack Dalton’s anger.

“He told me that he left because every time he looked at me, he got, and I quote, ‘so angry’. He said that after my mom died he didn’t know how to relate to me anymore. He said that every time he looked at me, he saw her, and it infuriated him so much that he just left. He was too furious with me to stay,” Mac finished in a monotone voice in an attempt to keep his emotions in check. He was not about to let himself cry again. That just wasn’t going to happen. Mac sighed and let his head fall back against the concrete wall.

Jack clenched his fist and let out a shaky sigh himself. Mac could tell that his partner was itching for a fight, but was trying to calm his temper with every fiber of his being.

“That man is even more dumb than I thought,” Jack finally said, letting out a humorless smile and chuckle. “None of this is your fault, Mac, none of it, do you understand?” Mac turned to face Jack, emotion swirling in both of their eyes. “Your bastard of a sperm donor left because he is a coward who was too afraid and selfish to stick around, and that’s all there is to it. None of this is on you, it’s all on our dear ‘Oversight’,” Jack finished with an eye roll.

“But he’s not my Oversight anymore. You’re not even my partner anymore,” Mac mumbled, his gaze falling to the garage floor again. He had quit. He was no longer a spy, and Jack was no longer his partner.

“Uhm, excuse me? We’re still partners, brother. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can change that. Besides, I quit too,” Jack said in a slightly happier inflection at the end.

“What?” Mac said, his head snapping up and eyes blown wide with panic. “Jack, no, you didn’t have to do that. You don’t have to throw away your career for me. Please tell me you didn’t. Jack, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin this for you too, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jack said, cutting off Mac’s rambling and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Yes, I did quit Phoenix, but only because that was the only way I could still do my job.” Mac just stared at him incredulously, emotion still swirling in his eyes. “My job is to protect you, and I take that very seriously. My boss isn’t Matty, or even James. My boss is me, and the Big Man-“ Jack pointed out at the sky “-so in order to continue to do my job, I have to be with you. I can’t work at Phoenix without you. Mac, you’re my best friend, my little brother. I could never work there without you. Besides, I couldn’t protect you if I worked there and you didn’t. In case you’re forgetting, you still have a long list of people who kind of don’t like it that you’re alive. In order to keep you alive and safe from those bastards, I’ve just gotta be with you. Come on, man, it’s simple logic, you should get that with that big brain of yours,” Jack finished with a smile. He squeezed Mac’s shoulder and smiled even wider at the small smile it gave the blond.

“I just don’t understand what I’m supposed to do. I loved that job, Jack, I loved it. How can I ever find something I love as much as working at Phoenix, with our team? They’re my family.” That was the thing Mac hadn’t thought about in his decision making process when it came to quitting. All he had known was that he couldn’t work for someone he couldn’t trust, which meant that he had to quit. It was the simple logical progression. What he would do next? That was a bit more complicated, but it didn’t change the fact that he still couldn’t work for someone he didn’t trust.

“I don’t know, brother, but, whatever it is, we’ll do it together. There’s gotta be something out there that we can do that lets me keep you safe and stimulates that big brain of yours. But first, what do you say we make a surprise visit to the ranch?”

Mac perked up at that. Jack’s family ranch back in Texas was a favorite vacation spot of theirs, and it was a common place for them to retreat to in times of tragedy. It was calming and refreshing for both the body and soul. Mac finally smiled a real smile and held out his fist to Jack’s.

“Deal,” he said. Jack met his fist with his own, a wide smile stuck on his face. It was going to be rough, but Mac knew it was all going to be okay.

His life had gotten significantly thrown around, but Jack was always there, the one constant. No matter how many times Mac thought he would, the man never left, never abandoned him. He really did care about Mac more than anything in the world, and Mac could never get used to that. Mac had never been anyone’s number one priority before, and even though it had been years since he came to the realization that Jack would do anything for him, it was a concept that he still often found hard to grasp. He just couldn’t believe that Jack had been willing to quit the Phoenix just to be able to continue to protect Mac. That kind of devotion was rare, and Mac knew he was blessed to have it. Still, he would never be able to thank Jack enough for always being there, for always being that one constant in his life. No matter how crazy things got, he could always count on him, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to force Mac to go back to LA with him. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final requested follow up to my tags. It has truly been a pleasure doing this for you guys, and I promise that I will be writing tags for each episode of season three as well. However, idk if I'm gonna wait until next summer to do them, or do them as the episodes air. I'll figure that out later. For those of you who are reading my multi chapter fic, To The Ends of The Earth, I've decided that I am going to write longer chapters but have the updates be less frequent. You will most likely still be getting at least two new chapters per week though, as well as other possible fics (I've got some ideas brewing for several movies that I want to write fics for, all of which our beloved Lucas stars in). I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!!!

Mac sighed in contentment as he let the warm Texas breeze blow through his hair. He’d been needing a haircut ever since he quit, but he couldn’t be bothered to do it. It was longer than it had been in a while, but Mac didn’t mind. He was with Jack, in beautiful Texas, taking a relaxing ride with their horses, Dusty and Silver. Jack didn’t think he knew, but Mac was fully aware that the man was planning on taking him to Disney World during their sabbatical - even Matty, Bozer, and Riley would be joining if Matty and Mama Colton allowed them to have the time off. Mac wasn’t quite sure how Jack had managed to scrounge up the money for that, but he definitely wasn’t about to say no.

“You about ready to head back in, partner? Dinner’ll be ready soon,” Jack said from atop Dusty. Mac opened his eyes and gave Jack a small smile.

“Yeah, they’re probably ready to be done anyway,” he replied, gesturing to the horses. Jack nodded, then clicked his tongue as he made Dusty turn around. Mac quickly followed suit with Silver, and they were soon on their way back to the ranch.

Despite how Mac’s entire life had changed the week prior, while he was at the ranch, everything was fine. All of his stress and problems just faded away, along with thoughts of James - he still couldn’t bring himself to even refer the man as his father. The ranch had such a calming effect. Despite the fact that it wasn’t practical, Mac wished he could just stay there forever. Nothing and no one could touch him there. Maybe that meant he was running from his problems, but while he was at the beautiful Texan ranch, Mac couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything was just so nice in Texas. The crime rate was low, everyone knew how to protect themselves, and the people were wonderful and not at all as idiotic as some back in LA. He could see why it had been so hard for Jack to leave.

As the two brought the horses back into the barn, Mac thought he saw a car coming up the winding driveway in the distance.

“I didn’t know your grandparents were expecting company,” he remarked to Jack. The blond dismounted Silver and began taking off his saddle. Jack followed suit with Dusty, giving Mac an odd look.

“As far as I know, they aren’t. Why?” he asked. He took off Dusty’s bridle and hung it up. “Did you see somebody?”

“I thought I saw a car coming up the driveway, but maybe it was just the light or something,” Mac replied, shrugging it off. It didn’t really matter anyway. If there was going to be company, Mac would be polite, but he would likely excuse himself to wash dishes or make some piece of machinery lying around more efficient - he didn’t know which piece of machinery yet, but he was sure he could find something. Mac finished with Silver’s saddle and began taking off the bridle.

“Well, they are popular folks, so maybe some neighbors decided to stop by or something,” Jack responded, giving most of his attention to Dusty’s saddle.

Mac shrugged, continuing to brush Silver. As the horse’s name suggested, he was a beautiful dappled gray with white points. He was the first horse Mac had learned to ride. Growing up in Mission City, horses weren’t all that common, and it wasn’t as if he was going to learn to ride at MIT. But as soon as Jack brought him back to the ranch after Afghanistan, the man had made teaching the kid to ride a priority. Silver had been very young at that point, but Jack knew he would take well to Mac, and he had been right. Mac had never had quite as much luck with other horses as he’d had with Silver, but he was okay with that. Silver was enough for him.

Both Mac and Jack turned their attention outside when they heard the distinctive sound of gravel crunching under tires as a car came to a stop. That was odd. If it was a visitor for Jack’s grandparents, they should’ve driven all the up to the house, which was still another eighth of a mile up the driveway. No one ever parked by the barn. They let the horses be, and wandered out to see who it was. Mac noticed Jack’s hand traveling to the small of his back where he still stored his gun. It was always on him, and Jack was always prepared to use it if need be.

It was a small black sedan with tinted windows. Mac’s stomach dropped. He knew who it was without anyone having to step out. The driver’s door opened, but the man was hadn’t turned to look at them yet. It didn’t matter. The back of the man’s head confirmed Mac’s suspicions. It was all he could do to just stand there and not run back into the barn, hop on Silver, and gallop away.

Sure enough, the man turned around, revealing the one and only James MacGyver.

“What the hell are you doin’ here?” Jack growled at the man. He dropped his hand from his gun, but held one hand out in front of Mac as if to protect him. “This is private property, and I’m afraid you’re trespassing. Leave now, or I’ll call the cops.”

“Come on, Dalton, there’s really no reason to be so dramatic. I’m here to take my son home. This charade has gone on long enough,” James said, glaring at the both of them.

“Don’t call me that,” Mac spat out, taking a step closer to the man. “And in case you forgot, I quit. I will never work for you.”

James sighed, saying, “you can’t quit, Angus. In this line of work, it doesn’t work like that. I’ve let you have your break, but it’s time to go back to the real world. We’re leaving, and you’re coming with me, one way or another, so you may as well make it easy on the both of us.”

“Like hell I am,” Mac scoffed. He took a step back, and moved closer to Jack. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I don’t care what you say, and I don’t care what you do. Leave me alone, and get off Jack’s property.”

“It wasn’t an empty threat that I’d call the police,” Jack interjected. “It was a promise.” He was deadly serious. James sighed again, staring at the both of them as if they were insolent children and not fully trained former spies.

“I would like to speak to Angus, please. Just Angus,” James finally said, leveling his glare towards Jack. The Delta met the man’s glare with a matching one, before breaking it to take a look at Mac to see if he was okay with that. Hesitantly, Mac gave a small nod. Jack put his hand on the blond’s shoulder and squeezed.

“I’m gonna be right up at the barn okay. I’m not leavin’ you,” he said, loud enough that James definitely heard it. He sent a glare back at the man as James rolled his eyes at the hidden jab. After Mac gave a final nod of confirmation, Jack walked back up to the barn, and leaned against the door.

“I’m starting to really regret having paired you two up,” James muttered, shaking his head.

“Oh really, that’s what you regret?” Mac asked, furious. “Not treating me like I was nothing as a child, not abandoning me, not manipulating my entire life, not lying to me, but partnering me up with someone who actually gives a damn about me, someone who actually cares?” He scoffed. “You’re disgusting,” he muttered.

“Quit being such a dramatic child, Angus. I’m your father and I don’t need to explain myself to you-“

“Why did I even want you back?” Mac pondered, more to himself than to James. He shook his head and looked away from the man, laughing humorlessly at the irony of the situation.

“We’re leaving, now. Get in the car, Angus,” James said. His tone left no room for argument, but Mac was never one to let impossibilities stop him.

“No,” he said. “I’m not going with you. Like I already told you, I quit.”

James glared at Mac, a look his eyes one that Mac hadn’t seen in a long, long time. It made him nervous, and just a little bit scared. But he wasn’t a little kid anymore who would just let his deadbeat dad push him around in anger. He was a highly trained operative who could and would defend himself, with deadly force if necessary.

“Angus. Get in the car. Now,” James seethed, taking a few steps closer to the blond. Mac was not about to give him the satisfaction of seeing him back up.

“No,” he said simply, with a small shake of his head and shrug of his shoulders.

James just laughed. “Okay,” he said with a smile. “Have it your way then.” The man quickly crossed the distance between the two, but caught Mac by surprise with his next move. He swung his fist up and caught Mac in the side of the jaw, momentarily stunning him. James took advantage of that and grabbed Mac by the neck, throwing him into the side of the car. He dragged Mac over to the side of the hood and bent him backwards over it, one hand on Mac’s neck and the other harshly pulling his hair. The man’s superior height and Mac’s awkward position against the car were a detriment to the blond’s escape. He tried every trick he knew, but he couldn’t get free.

“Stop struggling, Angus. Just get in the damn car like I said-“

“Let him go!”

It was Jack. Mac could’ve cried in relief.

“I told you Dalton, I wanted to speak to my son privately,” James replied with a roll of his eyes, not giving up on his grip on Mac.

“He ain’t your son anymore, and he hasn’t been for a long time now. So you take your damn hands off the kid right now, or I’ll blow you to hell, right where you belong,” Jack said, fury in his voice. Mac couldn’t see him, but he figured his pistol was drawn and pointed at James’ head. That would be the only shot he could make without risking the bullet going through the man and hitting Mac. He knew Jack would rather not kill James in front of him, but he would do it if he had to.

“Let go of the kid,” came another harsh voice near Jack. It was Jack’s grandpa, likely brandishing the shotgun that was kept in the barn. Finally realizing that he wasn’t getting away with Mac, James released his grip on the kid. As soon as the bruising grips were gone, Mac pushed the man away with all of his strength, and backed away, towards Jack.

“Now you leave here, right now, and never return or touch the kid again, or I promise, I will kill you,” Jack growled.

“And I’ll hide the body,” Jack’s grandpa added. “No one messes with that kid.”

James rolled his eyes at them, but got back into the sedan, and drove away, down the driveway. Jack immediately holstered his gun and pulled Mac into a fierce hug. Mac melted into the touch, his arms quickly coming around Jack’s back. He gripped his partner like a lifeline, burrowing his head into Jack’s shoulder. Mac took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart.

“You okay, kiddo?” Jack’s grandpa asked, taking a step closer to them.

“Yeah,” Mac responded, quickly pulling away from Jack and running his hands through his hair. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Jack said, taking a gentle grip of Mac’s chin and moving his head to the left. “You’ve already got a forming bruise there on your jaw, and on your neck...” Jack trailed off, closing his eyes. “That son of a bitch,” he muttered. Mac didn’t need a mirror to know that there would be a hand shaped bruise on his neck where James had fiercely gripped him.

“Who was that, Jackie? Should I be callin’ the sheriff?” the man asked, slinging the shotgun over his shoulder.

“Mac’s bastard of a sperm donor.”

Mac couldn’t help but smile at that. He wasn’t the only one who couldn’t bring himself to call James his father. Jack had begun routinely using various forms of “sperm donor” as a name for James, and Mac was okay with that.

Jack’s grandpa’s face grew sorrowful as he turned to look at Mac.

“I’m sorry, kid,” he said.

“It’s just life, I guess,” Mac muttered. “Is dinner ready?” he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

The old man looked at him with grief in his eyes for a moment before responding, “yeah, I was comin’ down here to get you boys, originally. It’s all ready.” He gave Mac a sad smile before turning away and heading back to the barn to put the shotgun back.

“We should get some ice on that,” Jack said, gesturing to the forming bruises.

“Yeah, yeah that’s probably a good idea,” Mac muttered, gingerly pressing on his neck to check for damage. Satisfied that there wasn’t any, he began following Jack’s grandpa back up to the house. “I can’t believe he would do that,” he added, looking at the ground as he walked.

“Sadly, I can’t say I’m surprised, but I can say that I’m never letting that bastard touch you ever again. If he ever comes near you again, that’s it. After what he did today, he’s lucky if we only file a restraining order against him,” Jack said, slinging an arm around Mac’s shoulders as the two walked.

Mac couldn’t help but smile at that. No matter what happened, Jack was always in his corner, always trying to keep him safe and protect him, even from the man who was supposed to love him. Mac could never repay Jack for being that one constant in his life. But that’s all he needed, really. Anything else could fade away, but as long as he had Jack, his one constant, then he knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
